Mario Kart 9 (2020)
Mario Kart 9.png Mario Kart 9 Game For Nintendo Switch Characters * Mario (GP) * Luigi (GP) * Peach * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi (GP) * Yoshi * Birdo (GP) * Toad * Toadette (GP) * Koopa Troppa * Shy Guy (GP) * Toadworth (GP) * Sans the Skeleton * Papyrus the Skeleton * Professor W.D. Gaster * Frisk * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa. * Donkey Kong (GP) * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong (GP) * Funky Kong * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Baby Wario * Baby Waluigi * Kamek (GP) * Dry Bones (GP) * Mii (GP) GP - Same Unlockle As MK8 Bring back all retro tracks! Example of new and old tracks: Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup * Luigi Kart Studium * Toad Stake Park * Kingdom Courthouse * Corkscrew Library Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Fire Flower Highway * Glacier Valley * Soda Jungle Star Cup * Isle Theatre * Waluigi Casino * Electric Cyber Speedway * Pizza Downhill Cliffs Special Cup * Comet Observatory * King Boo's Mansion * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Shell Cup * 3DS Daisy Hills * DS Mario Circuit * U Sweet Sweet Canyon * Wii Toad's Factory Banana Cup * GBA Riverside Park * Wii DK Summit * U Electrodrome * GCN Mushroom City Leaf Cup * N64 Wario Stadium * U Mount Wario * Wii Dry Dry Ruins * GCN Wario Colosseum Lightning Cup * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain * Wii Coconut Mall * GCN Bowser's Castle * DS Rainbow Road Items * Piranha Plant * Boomerang Flower * Red Shell * Green Shell * Banana * Mushroom * Star * Lighting * Triple Green Shell * Triple Red Shell * Triple Mushroom * Triple Bob-omb * Spiny Shell * Bob-omb * Golden Mushroom * Bullet Bill * Fire Flower * Triple Bananas * Fake Item Box * Boo * Mega Mushroom * Coin (New) * Feather Vehicles Bring back all Karts from all games examples of some here! Karts * Standard Kart * Pipe Frame * Arcade GP * Cloudy Cloud * Lighting Star * Bubble Party * Banana Banana * Bullet Bill * Mine Wagon * Smoker * Star Truck * Fruit Van (GP) * Comfy Couch (GP) * Flash Light (GP) * Gummy Bear Train (GP) * Taxi Jam (GP) * Joy-Con (GP) Bikes * Standard Bike * Bullet Bike (Old) * Rainbow Bike * Banana Bike * Dolphin Dasher (Old) * Phantom (Old/GP) * MR Scooty (GP) * Comet (GP) * Koopa Cruiser (GP) ATVS * Standard ATV * Wild Wiggler * Teddy Buggy * Yoshi Speeder * L Wagon * Bone Rattler (GP) * Duckling Speeder (GP) * Star Wagon (GP) * Color Buggy (GP) Tries * Standard Wheel * Mushroom * Monster * Wooden * Roller * Mario Wheels (GP) * Rainbow Tries (GP) * Tiny Wheels (GP) * 9 (GP) * Flying (GP) Gliders * Standard Glider * Beast Glider * Flower Glider * Parafoil * Bowser Kite * Egg (GP) * Wii U Gamepad (GP) * Money (GP) * Custom Glider (GP) * Bowser Junior Kite (GP) GP - Once Again Same Unlock As MK8's Modes * Grand Prix * Time Trials * VS * Battle Battle Mode, bring back all battle modes and tracks examples of some: * Balloon Battle * Coin Runners * Shine Thief Runners * Renegade Roundup * Bob-omb Blast Truck Cup * Cherry River * U Yoshi Valley (Just As For Fun) * Mario Park * Nintendo Switch Joy Con Cup * House Of DOOM! * 3DS Wuhu Town * Wii Funky Stadium * Out Of Bounds Stafe Wrap Pipe Cup * GCN Pipe Plaza * DS Palm Shore * Pencil pizza * Mario Kart Colosseum Please Nintendo Do This Game Please The First Two Pages are Stupid So Do This One Please!!! Category:Mario Kart Games